The Rose and the Acorn
by PrincessAncient472
Summary: A Sonic the Hedgehog version of the Beauty and the Beast. Copyright goes to SEGA and Sonic Team. Eggman has finally taken over Elias's kingdom, and Amy has to stop him. Journey with her on her quest to save Elias Acorn and her lost friends.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rose had returned home from her trip to visit her cousin. However, not everything was all it seems to be. When she got back to her tiny cottage, she saw her best friend and neighbor, Cream the Rabbit, trapped in dark gray metallic vines. Her little chao, Cheese, was hiding in the pink rose bushes.

"Cream!" Amy panicked.

"Amy...help" Cream whispered as the vines slowly wrapped around her throat.

Amy pulled the ax that was in the trunk of the maple leaf tree out and swung at the vines. Cutting the vines into pieces, she freed Cream. Cheese came out of the bush and flew in circles around both of the girls.

"Cream, what the heck happened?" Amy asked.

"A lot of evil has happened while you was away" Cream answered.

"Come on...let's go inside and talk" Amy recommended.

Amy managed to find the key that fell out of her bag in the bird feed and unlocked the door. Once inside, she started up a fire and fixed some pouridge for the three of them. While cooking, Amy heard a knock at the back door. Cream went over to open it, but it broke open. Nicole had appeared, but not as herself. Amy was confused, but Cream was frightened.

"This kingdom belongs to Robotnik, and so does your friend, Elias. You will never defeat him. Should you interfere...you will be destroyed" Nicole warned very maliously.

Nicole had vanished, leaving behind a room full of dust and ashes. Cream and Cheese kept coughing, but Amy opened the window to let air in. What the heck is this? Amy had never thought Nicole would turn evil, or even worse...that Dr. Eggman got to her friend, Elias Acorn. She took Cream and Cheese by their hands and led them outside.

"Cream, what in the world happened while I was away?" Amy questioned.

"Dr. Eggman had stumbled upon an ancient spell book after Mr. Sonic had destroyed his giant robot" answered Cream, and then said, "He has become a powerful wizard, Amy."

"What?!" Amy in shock, "Where was Sonic at?"

"Eggman had casted a spell that turns anyone into his minion if they get captured by those metallic vines. Mr. Sonic and a few others are already on the dark side." Cream answered.

"Vines? The vines that trapped you, you mean?" Amy react.

"Yes...Nicole conjures them wherever she goes. She conjured them around me when she saw me feeding your flicky birds" Cream responded.

Bummer...Eggman actually won? Not on Amy Rose's watch. She could not let Eggman win, especially since her friends are in trouble. With pure determination, she as well as Cream and Cheese must journey to Castle Acorn to find Elias and stop Dr. Eggman once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

The path from the cottage to the town looked very dark and grim to Amy, Cream, and Cheese, but they had to take it. Amy looked very worried with everything going on inside her head. She had never thought that her beloved Sonic would turn evil nor her friends. How did Eggman succeed in controlling Elias's kingdom? What was this spell book Eggman found that turned him into a powerful wizard? How will Amy stop Eggman before it's too late? So many questions, and yet so little answers...guess she'll have to answer her questions along the way.

"Well...well...well...look who we have here" said a mysterious person.

Amy stopped to find Cream and Cheese hugging each other out of fear. Upon looking in the direction they were looking, she saw Julie-Su and Mighty. Of course, Amy took a second glance and saw they were on the dark side. Mighty cracked his knunckles so loud that it sounded like a plastic bottle being rolled over by a car. Amy didn't like the looks of this at all. She took out her piko hammer, and then pulled Cream and Cheese behind.

"Aww, what's this?" Julie-Su questioned, and then said, "Mama hadgehog, protecting her young?!"

"Julie-Su...Mighty...it doesn't have to be this way. Please snap out of it" Amy pleaded.

"Snap out of what?! What I want to snap is your neck, stupid girl" Mighty replied back.

"Friends, please..." Cream said before Amy cut her off.

"Don't waste your breath, Cream" said Amy, looking back at them.

Amy could clearly see it would do no good to talk them out of it. The only way how they will continue to get to the town was to defeat Julie-Su and Mighty. This is not what Amy want to do, but she'll have to fight her friends to stop Eggman. She told Cream to get back while Mighty charged at her. Amy dodged to the left only to be kicked by Julie-Su in the back. Mighty punched her in the stomach, forcing her to destroy a row of tall pine trees. Amy used her hammer to get up, but Julie-Su got to her and threw her to Mighty. Before Mighty could pound her again, Amy swung her hammer and hit Mighty into a scarecrow. Julie-Su came up from behind to punch Amy, but Amy pulled out a second piko hammer just in time to block Julie-Su. Seeing Mighty approaching again at full speed, Amy frog-jumped over Mighty and swung both hammers and Mighty and Julie-Su.

"Get off me!" Julie-Su yelled.

Mighty got off her and looked at Amy very angerily. The girl was getting good...maybe too good. Julie-Su got up, ready to finish Amy off. Amy was focused and alert, ready for whatever they do next. Julie-Su and Mighty had split up and attacked Amy from all direction. They were moving too fast for Amy to keep up, and she was taking hits like a punching bag. Cream was looking in shock and sadness, because she was witnessing her friend getting hurt. However, Amy was still standing tall with one trick that might work. Amy spreaded her arms out with one hammer in each hand and begun to spin around and around like a tornado. Performing the dual-wield tornado hammer, the tornado sucked Mighty and Julie-Su up, trapping them in the vortex. Amy then jumped high into the air and swung her hammers in their faces so hard. They fell to the ground, creating craters. Cream and Cheese came out and ran to Amy in joy. Amy was glad to have won, but not this way. Amy and Cream looked down and saw the metallic vines again. They pulled Julie-Su and Mighty into the ground. Amy ran down to get to them, but by the time she got there, they were gone. She has never felt so hurt in all her life.

"Eggman...mark my words! You will pay for this, and I will save my friends!" Amy shouted to the heavens.

Cream helped Amy climb out of the crater and continue down the path to town. Sonic and Nicole witnessed the entire fight to examine how strong Amy is.

"So...does this little pest of a girl really pose a threat to Robotnik?" Nicole asked.

"That's what he said. Looks like we'll have to eliminate Amy Rose before she discovers the truth" Sonic answered.

"Right...the truth about her magic abilities. Her magic is the only thing that can destroy the Fae" Nicole reminded herself.

"Yes...who knows what will happen?" said Sonic, and then shouted to the heavens "Mina! Destroy Amy once you see her!"

The skies howled like the strongest wind and thundered with lightning and fire. Something tells me this is only the beginning for Amy, Cream, and Cheese, and it will only get crazier.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy, Cream, and Cheese were near the halfway point when they heard the trees rustling. Amy felt a strange presence close by, but this feeling was friendly. As they journeyed closer, the essence was getting stronger. Cream had screamed at what she saw. Amy looked and saw Elias as a ghost with his hands locked in chains. He looked worn out from fighting.

"Elias!" Amy called out as she and Cream rushed to him.

Elias woke up to see Amy, Cream, and Cheese. His heart burst with joy to find two freedom fighters still normal. Amy was about to cry at the sight of their king. Cheese wondered into a hole in the trunk of the tree and pulled out a bracelet. Elias looked down and pointed at the bracelet, trying to tell Amy to grab it. Amy had picked the bracelet up from the ground. It started to glow a very bright light and wrapped itself around Amy's right upper arm.

"It's you...Amy" Elias said.

"Elias...what the heck is the meaning of this?" Amy questioned.

"Amy, did Elias say something?" Cream asked.

Amy was shock by Cream's question. Didn't Cream hear Elias say 'it's you...Amy'? The answer is no. That bracelet had connected with Amy, so therefore only Amy can hear the sounds of nature and spirits, not Cream. Amy started to shiver hard, because of a strange sensation she was feeling. Elias got up and held Amy still while Cream was keeping an eye out for help.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Elias asked.

"I'm okay now" Amy respond, calming the pain down.

"Good...I was hoping to get to you sooner" said Elias.

"Why? What's going on, and why are you a ghost?" asked Amy.

Before Elias could answer, the arm band unleashed pheonix fire, engulfing Amy in it. Her eyes turned a dull emerald green, looking back into the past.

_*Flashback begins*_

_ Elias was walking over to Amy's cottage by himself while his wife was resting at home. On his way near the halfway point, he became surrounded by Sonic, Knuckles, Mina, Nicole, Julie-Su, Mighty, and Sally. Elias wondered what was the meaning behind this._

_"Everyone...what is going on?" Elias asked._

_"Oh nothing, dear brother...where are you off to with the bracelet of pheonix?" Sally replied._

_ Elias looked over at his sister and noticed something different. As the matter of fact, he noticed all of them looked different. This isn't good. He almost pulled his sword out, but Nicole summoned the metallic vines to pin Elias down. Luckily, he dropped the bracelet in the tree behind Nicole. Soon, Eggman appeared, and boy did he look different. He lost weight and looked like a powerful being._

_"Ho ho...we meet again, your royal highness" Eggman greeted._

_"Eggman! What is going on?!" Elias demanded._

_ Sonic journeyed over to Elias and stomped on his stomach. This had pleased Eggman well._

_"Well...let's just say that I am a powerful wizard now" Eggman answered._

_"I suggest not getting in his way if I were you" Sonic said, crushing Elias more with his foot._

_"Sonic...you're Eggman's archenemy, right?!" Elias questioned, wondering why Sonic is doing this._

_"Not anymore...Sonic and I became friends as well as I became friends to those around you" Eggman answered, spreading his arms to the others around._

_"No...it can't be. Sally...Sonic...everyone, please tell me this isn't true" Elias pleaded._

_"Sorry brother, but the freedom fighters and everything in our kingdom belongs to Dr. Robotnik" Sally replied, giving her brother an evil grin._

_ Elias could not believe that a few of the freedom fighters have turned to the dark side. Eggman soon casted a spell on Elias to separate his soul gems. Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Nicole, and Mina were assigned to hold onto Elias's gems. Elias lost his physical form and became trapped out here. Eggman vanished beyond the iron gate while the rest of them split up to capture more victims._

_*Flashback ends*_

Amy woke up from the daze to find Cream, Cheese, and Elias watching her. She got up, but Elias held her down. He warned her not to go out there. Amy was wondering why, but through the tiny hole, she saw Mina outside. It looked like she was looking for something or someone. After Mina was out of sight, Amy and Cream climb out from underneath the tree.

"Was that Mina?" Amy asked.

"Yes...she's scary" Cream answered.

"She has hid one of my soul gems out here. Amy...please help me retrive the gems that was stolen from me" Elias begged.

Amy agreed to help Elias. If Mina has hid a gem somewhere near, then nine out of ten, Amy will have to be ready to fight Mina to get it back. With that, Amy, Cream, and Cheese venture further on to find the gem that Mina hid. However, a certain blue hedgehog is hot on their tails.

"Damn you Elias...you gave Amy one of her past items. It won't end well for King Robotnik" -Sonic.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy and Cream journeyed down the path, passing by a lake and then a weeping willow tree. As they approached the tree, they saw the vines again, surrounding the base of the tree. Amy had sensed something off happening within herself. Cream looked over at Amy, and her eyes widened some. Amy took a few steps back and said something Cream couldn't understand.

"Rising Pheonix Flame!" Amy shouted in a strange language.

Strange markings appeared on Amy, and her gloves were burned off from the magic. She placed her hands on the vines, and they died, burning into a crisp. Upon the vines dying away, Amy and Cream heard Elias's voice calling out to them.

"Amy, did you hear that?" Cream asked.

"I did" Amy replied.

They looked upon the stone and found a gem in the shape of an acorn. This must be one of Elias's soul gems. Cream picked it up and saw Elias worn out inside. Amy was relieved to have found it. When they had turned around, they saw Sonic and Mina. Uh oh...

"Hand the jewel over or else..." Mina demanded.

"Or else what?" Amy responded.

"Die by my hand" Mina replied.

"Or you could join us, Amy. You can be of use to us" Sonic said, stretching his hand.

Of all the times, Amy would love to take Sonic up on his offer...unfortunately, she smacked Sonic's hand away. Her mind was so driven into saving her friends that she did not have time for love at this point. Smacking Sonic's hand away broke her heart a little, but seeing Sonic act like this angered it.

"Never will I join you, Sonic! I am willing to put my love for you away until you're yourself again" Amy shouted.

"Very well...Mina, it's all you now" Sonic said as he vanished.

As soon as he was out of sight, Mina charged at Amy. Amy crossed her arms over as she took Mina's punch head on. Cream and Cheese hid behind the weeping willow. Mina kicked to the right, and Amy dodged to the left. Mina did a low swift-kick, making Amy trip. She punched Amy in the face, but Amy blocked it with her piko hammer. She kicked Mina off of her and accidently said this without realizing: _Dasher Demeno!_. Mina tried to charge at Amy again, but her speed was too slowly. Amy swung her hammer right into Mina's face, knocking her out for now. Cream and Cheese emerged out of hiding.

"Amy...you beat Mina" Cream said with joy.

Amy did not responded to Cream, because she saw the vines now trapping Mina. She dashed over to her, and placed a mark on Mina that had destroyed the vines. The spell on Mina was broken, and she turned back into herself. When Mina woke up, she saw Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

"Hey guys...what the heck happened?" Mina asked, rubbing her side of the face Amy's hammer hit.

"You was under a spell, Mina. Dr. Eggman had cast a spell to turn anyone into his minion if they get trapped by the metallic vines" Cream answered.

"Mina, do you remember what you was doing before you turned?" Amy asked.

"Yeah...some old lady came by the castle and spoke to Elias about reawakening something called the pheonix rose. Sally and I went over to the library to look up this pheonix rose before we ran into Egghead" Mina answered.

Pheonix Rose...why does that name sound so familiar to Amy? Cream explained to Mina what happened to Elias and a few of the freedom fighters, which shocked Mina to the bone. She couldn't believe it. Amy took the soul gem and command Cream, Cheese, and Mina to get to the town gate. She ran back to find Elias still waiting there.

"Elias..."Amy called out.

"Amy...what happened to you?" Elias replied.

"Mina happened, but she's herself again. Do you know anything about the pheonix rose?" said Amy.

"The only thing I know about it is its magic is the only thing strong enough to defeat Eggman's magic book" said Elias.

Amy gave the soul back to Elias, and he thanked her. Before disappearing into the air, Elias advised Amy to look for anything that has the symbol of a pheonix with a thorned rose in the middle. Maybe that is the mark of the pheonix rose? And what the heck is going on with our main character? She had never controlled fire. That's Blaze's ability. Blaze...BLAZE! Amy wondered if Blaze might know more about this pheonix rose. With this in mind, Amy left to join Mina, Cream, and Cheese at the gate. Sonic was watching the whole ordeal.

"Pheonix Rose...Robotnik was right as usual. Pheonix Rose is slowly returning. If Amy gets all of her items back, her magic will grow, and Robotnik will lose" -Sonic.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls had finally made it into town. The streets were quiet...a little too quiet. Where was everyone? Cream had called out if anyone was here. Within a split second, four darts had hit all of them, and they fell to the ground. Before Amy passed out, she thought she saw Tails with a rope.

When Amy came to, she found herself tied to a wooden pole. She looked over and saw Mina, Cream, and Cheese still knocked out. She struggled to get out of the ropes, but someone put a blade to her neck. She looked up and saw Bunnie. She doesn't look like she turned evil. Amy looked behind Bunnie and saw more of the freedon fighters.

"Bunnie...thank goodness" Amy felt relieved.

"Amy...you didn't turn?" Bunnie questioned.

"Of course she wouldn't turn. Her magic is protecting her from the Fae" Tails answered, approaching from behind.

Amy looked stunned as heck. Out of the three members of Team Sonic, Tails is the only one who did not turn. Tails was happy to see Amy, Cream, and Cheese unharmed. Tails commanded Vector and Ash to hold Mina down. Cream, Cheese, and Mina awakened upon Tails' s command. Mina tried to run, but it was no use. Cream tried to convince everyone that Mina is good again, but they were not buying it. Amy all of a sudden was covered in the pheonix flame again. This was scaring Tails too much. The freedom fighters need Amy, especially since they figured out what the woman was talking about.

_*Flashback begins*_

_"King Elias...you must awaken one of these freedom fighters to stop the Fae" said the elderly woman._

_"What is the Fae?" asked Sally._

_"The Fae is a very powerful spell book that can make anyone's desire be reality. I was the holder of it, but some mad man took it" said the old woman._

_"A wishing book, then? Who was this mad man who took it?" Elias asked._

_"Dr. Robotnik! He is going to become a powerful wizard if you don't wake your freedom fighter up" the old woman stated._

_ This did not sound good to anyone. However, they have not asked the woman which freedom fighter she was talking about. Elias's wife (yes, I forgot her name) asked the woman who she want them to reawaken._

_"Oh dear me...it's Amy Rose" said the old woman._

_"Amy? Amy is visiting her cousin in a different city. She won't be back til next week" said Sally._

_"Oh dear...you must awaken her powers of the pheonix. Her magic is the only thing that can stop the Fae...cause it was the Pheonix Rose's magic that created it" said the old woman._

_ At the time, Sonic and Tails were easdropping on the meeting. Amy...a magician, like as if Sonic would believe that. Tails, however, was listening closely._

_"But why Amy? She never showed signs of being a wizard" Sally replied._

_"The Pheonix had descended all the way down through the family of the Roses. Amy Rose is next in line to become the Pheonix Rose" said the elderly woman._

_*Flashback ends*_

If Amy was to become the next Pheonix Rose, then her power is the only thing strong enough to stop Eggman. The only thing Tails had to do was to help Amy wake up. Blaze came over to Amy, carrying another bracelet with the symbol Elias mentioned. She placed it near Amy's left hand, and it wrapped itself on Amy's other arm. Amy felt something strange like as if she could feel the motions of every living creature. Memories started coming to her of where she heard of the name Pheonix Rose. Her grandmother told her myths of the legendary power of ultimate strength called the Pheonix Rose.

"Amy, you're probably wondering what is happening with you..." Blaze asked.

"It would be nice to know. What is happening to me?" Amy asked.

"Back during the medieval time where magic could be controlled, there was an ancestor of yours who had the power to control anything. They were known as the Pheonix Rose, because they always transform into a great rose colored pheonix" Tails answered.

Woah...so Amy was a wizard? That would explain the strange sensations that has been happening with her. She took a small glance at her right shoulder and saw the symbol that Elias described. Oh my gosh...how did Amy not notice it until now? Bunnie went over Mina and saw the mark of Amy's family line. The difference was: Amy's mark was White while Mina's was rosey red. Bunnie asked Blaze what this means.

"If anyone who has been marked with the Pheonix's symbol, but it's a different color, then they have been freed from a spell" Blaze answered.

"Who does the red color mean?" Ash asked.

"Manipulation" Blaze answered.

"So...Mina is herself again" Ash said, crying tears of joy.

Tails untied all of them from the poles. Mina hugged Ash back while Amy and Tails went into a different room to talk.

"You okay, Amy?" Tails asked.

"I saw Sonic...he wanted me to join the dark side. I smacked his hand away from me" answered Amy, looking depressed.

"Amy, you did the right thing. You have no reason to feel ashamed" said Tails.

"Please answer me this, Tails...how did it happen to Sonic and Knuckles?" Amy asked.

Tails went through the whole explaination of the three of them trying to sneak into Eggman's base to retrive the Fae. Knuckles was pounding through robots until the vines wrapped around his arms and pulled him down. The vines almost got Tails, but Sonic pushed Tails out of the way and took the hit. He warned Tails to get out of there before being pulled underneath the ground. Amy's eyes widened at this, because she does care about Sonic's safety. Sonic sacrificed himself for his best friend. Amy could feel Tails's anger and guilt, conflicting with each other. She had to save them now. If the Fae is the cause of this, then it must be destroyed. Amy walked outside for some air and looked up at Castle Acorn. She managed to pick up Elias's presence up in the snowy mountains. Guess that's where she'll have to go to find either Elias himself or the next soul gem.


	6. Chapter 6

Next day, Amy woke up bright and early, feeling her magic grow a little. The other freedom fighters were still asleep. She got up and tiptoed over to Cream to check on her. Cream looked so peaceful, sleeping like a baby. Amy felt warm upon the sight of her sleeping friends. She tiptoed out of the hiding place and journeyed up to the snowy mountains by herself. Before she left, she grabbed an ice pick just in case she had to break some ice and snow boots.

Up in the mountains, Amy saw someone up ahead. The person looked like Knuckles. As she got closer, it was Knuckles, but he wasn't alone. Julie-Su and Mighty were him.

"Back for round 2, I see..." Julie-Su grinned.

"Knuckles...Julie-Su...Mighty..." Amy stated.

"Are you on your way to Castle Acorn?" Mighty asked.

"No, I'm not. I need ice..." Amy lied.

"Hmph...well it's out of your reach now" Knuckles informed.

Amy gave a look of 'what the heck are you talking about?', but she took a glance over to the right. She couldn't believe it. They destroyed the bridge to Castle Acorn to prevent any further interruptions. Amy was screwed for sure.

"Are you sure it's to get ice?" Knuckles repeated.

Amy's senses started telling her they were onto her. She quickly pulled out her hammer and beat the snow big enough to create a dust cloud. Knuckles tried to grab her, but Amy got away from them just in time to come upon an ice cave. She entered into the cave, and behold...Elias was there. He saw Amy.

"Elias...so it was you I sensed from yesterday even though it was in two places" said Amy.

"Two places? Amy...I have been here, waiting for you. Why are you covered with snow?" said Elias.

"I ran into Knuckles..." Amy answered before cutting herself off.

She remembered the last time Elias and her talked, he mentioned the five freedom fighters who was assigned to hold Elias's soul gems. Mina was one...Knuckles is another. She smacked herself in the head for letting Knuckles get away. She told Elias that she ran into more freedom fighters who have not been turned by Eggman's vines. This had filled his heart with joy, but he was still sad. Amy soon started wondering if Elias's family are safe.

"King Elias...do you remember telling your wife to take your baby and hide someplace safe?" Amy asked.

Oh...why did she ask? Elias looked away, which let Amy know that something bad happened to them. He finally confessed that he did, however Sonic and Sally got to them. He confessed everything to Amy what his soul gems saw. Elias's soul gems were out, seeing Sally kill Elias's wife and child while Sonic killed Elias's parents. Because of the soul gems, Elias technically witness the brutal murder of the people he cared about by his two most trusted freedom fighters. This shocked Amy to the bone. How could Eggman make Sonic and Sally do such horrible deeds, resulting in death. She hugged Elias, crying for him, because of his loss. Elias encouraged Amy to keep her head up. For some odd reason, he has faith in Amy. Something had sparkled in the snow. It was another item of Amy's. When she touched it, it wrapped itself around her left ankle, burning her shoes to pieces. Great...now she has her bare hands and bare feet to deal with. Before leaving, she turned to Elias, vowing she will save the freedom fighters.

Amy returned back to town to find the Knuckles, Julie-Su, Mighty, and Nicole trapped the remaining freedom fighters, trying to turn them. She cast the spell 'Rings of Fire', which destroyed all of the vines, freeing her friends. Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Mighty charged at Amy. Nicole conjured the vines again to hold Amy still, but the ankle bracelet destroyed them. Amy's power increased a lot more. She took out two piko hammers and started swinging. Before she started the swings, she cast a spell on the hammers that whoever gets hit will be marked for freedom. She created the tornado again, which sucked up Julie-Su and Mighty. Knuckles gripped the ground to avoid that, however Amy snuck up from behind and whacked him in the face. She then jumped up and got Mighty and Julie-Su. Nicole was the last one. She conjured up her strongest vines to attack Amy. Amy threw one of her hammers to Tails, telling him to hit Nicole. Tails dashed so fast to the control center where Nicole's heart was. Upon him hitting the hardware, Nicole froze. Knuckles and Nicole dropped Elias's soul gems and collasped along with Julie-Su and Mighty.

When the four of them woke up, they were themselves. They couldn't remember what happened, however they remembered hitting something hard like a building or bridge. Amy explained to Tails that they destroyed the bridge to Castle Acorn while they were hyponotized. Tails volunteered to take Amy in his plane to Castle Acorn. While everyone was repairing the town, Amy journeyed up into the mountains again. Elias saw Amy with two of his gems, meaning she converted two more freedom fighters back to normal. After giving him the gems, Amy dashes back to Tails who had the plane ready.

"Ready?" Tails asked.

"Ready..." Amy replied.

Tails and Amy flew to Castle Acorn where there Amy will have to face her last friends Sally and Sonic. Sonic saw the fight, which made him become a little startled. Amy got another item of hers. Her last missing item to complete her shield is at Castle Acorn. Looks like if Sally doesn't stop Amy, Sonic will have to take her out himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The flight to Castle Acorn should have been short, but unfortunately, it wasn't. Tails picked up a certain reading on his moniter, letting both him and Amy know someone was close. Then, all of a sudden, they felt someone hit the wing. Amy climbed on top and saw Sonic. He displayed the 'I'm gonna kill you' look, and Amy recognized it.

"Amy, make that two-timing bastard of yours land this plane" Sonic demanded.

"No! You don't tell me what to do, Sonic!" Amy shouted.

"Last chance Amy before I blow you and your partner out of the sky" Sonic stated.

Amy saw that Sonic had a granade in his hand with the pin. She pulled out her piko hammer and hit the granade out of Sonic's hand. Soon, the plane got hit again by Sally who used a rocket launcher. Sonic jumped off, grinning at the fact that would kill them. Tails warned Amy to hang on tight for a bumping landing. The plane crashed at the entrance of the castle. Amy helped Tails out of the wreck.

"Tails! Are you okay?" Amy called out to him.

"Not for long!" said another.

Amy looked up to find Sally with the rocket launcher, aiming for them. As Sally fired, Tails woke up and pulled out his hand canon, blasting Sally's shot to dust. Sonic dashed in and kicked Amy so hard that she let Tails go and broke the door down. He pulled out a knife and started slashing. Sally aimed her launcher again and fired. Tails fired back, defending himself. Amy became pinned down to the floor with Sonic on top of her, trying to stab her in the heart. She had never imagined that it would come down to this very moment. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw Tails was out of strength. He fired as many shots as he could, but he has had enough. She couldn't let Tails die by Sally. With one kick to the area, Sonic fell off Amy, howling like a wolf. She took out her piko hammers and charged at Sally, giving it her all. Sally fired at Amy, but Amy swung the shots away. Sonic got up and charged again, but Tails punched Sonic in the face.

"Walks of life...Canta de Pheonix" Amy shouted.

Deep in the treasure room laid two magic items; the pheonix staff and ankle bracelet. Upon Amy saying her call, the items shined very bright and appeared before her. The ankle bracelet went on her other ankle, and the staff combined with her two piko hammers. Amy's red dress changed into a white short dress with one shoulder strap. Her headband disappeared, and a rose-feathered hairpiece took its place. Tails stared at her in amazement. So this is Amy's pheonix form. Sally fired at Amy again, but Amy disappeared. She appeared again behind Sally, placing the mark of freedom on her head. Sally screamed in pain, but transformed back into herself again. She dropped Elias's soul gem, which Amy grabbed. Now Sonic was the last one to set free. However, another voice had called out to them.

"Ho...ho...ho Amy...it seems you have gathered all of the items my robots took from your grandmother. You'll never stop me!" shouted the voice.

Amy, Tails, and Sally (who woke up because of that) recognized it instantly. It was Eggman. He was here inside the castle. Amy heard the voice coming from the direction to the throne room. Tails saw a few of the other freedom fighters running towards them; Mina, Knuckles, Blaze, Mighty, Cream/Cheese, and the Chaotix. They thought they could help, and they just might help. Amy's two last battle that will determine the fate of the Acorn Kingdom: Sonic-who has Elias's last soul gem, and Eggman-who has the book of Fae that caused thhis chaos. Amy feels more ready than ever before to face her destiny as Pheonix Rose.


End file.
